


Freaky Friday

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Body Swap, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans! Jeremy heere, boyf riends - Freeform, richjake (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Michael and Jeremy wake up in each other’s body’s and fail miserably trying to hide it.





	Freaky Friday

I'm just like my country, young scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot

Michaels pov

Michael awoke with a a groan as he reached blindly for his phone. Before it had the chance to start up again He quickly turned off the alarm. As he climbed out of bed he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Everything around him felt somehow a bit smaller. He walked into his bathroom looked in the mirror and screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK   
WHAT THE FUCK  
WHAT THE FUCK" 

Michael screamed to no one in particular. In the Mirror he saw his boyfriend. Jeremy's pale skin, Jeremy's wavy hair and Jeremy's blue eyes. 

'god, how much did I smoke last night?'

Michael wondered as he splashed water on his face. He soon left the bathroom and went to get dressed when he was distracted by his phone ringing obnoxiously loud.

Incoming call from player one

'I could've swarn I saved him as player two?' 

Michael was now thoroughly confused so he picked up the phone. He was greeted with a frantic sounding well, Michael on the other end.

"DUDE PLEASE TELL ME YOU WOKE UP LIKE THIS TOO." Jeremy practically yelled into the phone. 

"Jeez, way to blast my eardrums Jay" Michael said with mock annoyance.

"why do you have my voice?!"

"WHY DO I HAVE YOURS."

Jeremy was full on spiraling now and any hope of him making sense left Michael.

"Jay I'll be there in 20 ish okay?"

"Okay just hurry over please!" Jeremy said as he noticed his voice again. When he screamed again Michael just hung up and went to go get dressed. The now tall boy went to his room and began to fumble through Jeremy's drawers. When he finally found a suitable outfit he went to remove the baggy T-shirt he had on. It was Michaels turn to scream now. When he took off the shirt he was met with a females chest which was usually way more flat on his normal self. He facepalmed as the realization hit him.

'How could you forget something like that? I mean cmon Michael he's your boyfriend.'

Michael just rubbed his temple as he reached for one of Jeremy's binders. 

'Okay how the hell does he even get this on!?" Michael exclaimed as he struggled with the constricting piece of clothing. After what seemed like centuries he finally got the damned thing on. He reached for Jeremy's favorite striped shirt and a pair of lose fitting boxers. When Michael went to reach for a pair of pants, there was a knock on the door. 

"Jeremy? You up yet kiddo?" Mr. Heere asked.

"Yeah d-dad!" Michael stuttered.

"Okay well hurry up , don't wanna be late for school."

"Will do!" keeping his responses short seemed like the best thing to do. After Michael got his pants and sweater on he grabbed his bag and phone and bolted right out of the house. He quickly made his way over to his actual house.

"Jeremy? Dude where are you?" Michael said as he entered the house and searched for his boyfriend. His ears were soon met with the sound of quiet sobbing. He followed the sound to his room and saw Jeremy on the floor with his knee's hugged to his chest.

"Baby boy whats wrong?" Michael said as he walked over cautiously to his boyfriend.

"Mikey I know it's stupid but you saw them and I didn't want anyone to, much less my boyfriend and I just hate them so much and you probably think I'm a freak now and I'm s-sorry." Jeremy said without any pauses.

"Jay, look I know you hate them and I know how dysphoric they make you but they don't make you any less of a man okay? I don't think you're a freak. If anything you're a goddamn warrior for being able to get this thing on." 

With the last part Michael motioned to the binder. This made Jeremy smile softly. Michael took Jeremy's hands into his own and smiled at him.

"We're gonna get through this together okay?" Michael said trying to mask his insecurity. He didn't need the both of them freaking out.

"If you say so Mikey."

"Now the real question is, to be dropouts or not to be dropouts."

"There is no way in hell we could pull this off, I mean look at us." Jeremy stated. Both boys realized how tense they looked. Could you blame them? This doesn't happen every week. They both were more uncoordinated than usual and could barely remember to speak when each others name was called.

"You have a point, Jay. but how are we gonna manage to avoid everyone we know all day?" Michael questioned.

"My dad should be leaving for work in like 10 minutes we can head over there then." Michael seemed to accept this answer.

"Jay do you think you could put on my sweater?" Michael asked as he went to reach for the heavy red hoodie. Jeremy raised his eyebrows and then he realized why Michael had asked. He remembered the scars that ran up Michaels forearms, the burn scars that seemed more like brands in Jeremy's opinion and the now healing bruises.

"Of course Mikey just toss it to me." Jeremy said with a smile hoping he didn't wait too long to reply. His boyfriend was so caring earlier and he didn't want Michael to be more uncomfortable then the situation already permitted.

Jeremy saw Michael instantly relax a little more as he tossed him the sweater.

"I think its safe to head over there now" Jeremy said as he stood up. Michael quickly followed him as they left the room and headed for the door.

"Honey aren't you forgetting something?" Michaels mom asked which made both boys jump.

"What are you-" Michael began and Jeremy tapped him on the back.

"uh doing forgetting your bag babe?" Michael stumbled over his words as he tried to recover.

'Smooth Michael, real smooth' He mentally scolded hiself. Michael's mom just gave the pair a confused look but seemed to accept the boys odd behavoir. 

"You guys better hurry up its nearly 9 am!" Michael's mother exclaimed. Both boys did not need to be told twice. 

"Okay okay mom we're going now byee" Jeremy said, trying his best to sound like Michael. They soon left the house and made their way back to Jeremy's.

"Mikey we're gonna be fine okay? no need to walk so damn fast." Jeremy muttered. He was finding it difficult to keep up in this now shorter body of his.

"Jay I love you, but haul your fucking ass before we see someone else we know." As if on cue, Christine came running excitedly up to the two boys.

"Jeremy! why are you being such a dropouttt?" Christine said in her usual playful manner.

"Could say the same thing about you, Christine." Jeremy answered before he could realize his mistake. Christine just gave him a puzzled look.

"The mysterious Michael Mell? Talking to me? I must be dreaming." Christine said as she dramatically draped the back of her palm across her forehead. Michael just shifted his stance awkwardly. 

"Y-yeah Mikey here is just full of surprises today, isn't he?" Michael said as he tried to mimick Jeremy's usual body language.

"Haha yeah well I'll see you dropouts later I have to go be a scholar" Christine said as she pranced away getting lost in her own little world again.

"Jeez Mikey that was close." Jeremy said as he took a deep breath.

"I fucking told you! NOW MOVE YOUR ASS!" Michael practically yelled.  Jeremy picked up his pace as both boys finally found their way to Jeremy's house. They decided to go through the back door on the off chance Jeremy's father was still home. They checked throughout the house and when the two were certain they were alone, they raided the fridge and brought everything up to Jeremy's room.

"Better safe than sorry." They said in unison. Michael was half way through inhaling a box of cheez- its when he felt a phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Oh for the love of god" Michael said as he rolled his eyes.

Incoming call from Rich

He begrudgingly answered the phone.

"Yooo what's up J-dog? where you at?" Rich said in his normally ecstatic tone.

"Michael and I decided to take a day off n just chill." Michael said as he began to sweat.

"Weakkkkkk. I needed to tell you something thoooo." Rich said with mock annoyance. Michael switched the phone to speaker.

"Spit it out Richhhh" Michael said as he matched Rich's  tone.

"Okay okay so guess who just asked out Jake!" Rich exclaimed.

"Guess who just said yes?" Jake chimed in.

"FUCK YOU GUYS COULDN'T HOLD OUT ONE MORE WEE- " Michael started as Jeremy interrupted him.

"JEREMY OWES ME TWENTY DOLLARS" Jeremy exclaimed but his smile soon faded when the realization hit him. He facepalmed for what seemed the billionth time that afternoon.

"What we meant to say is we're so happy for you guys!" Michael said.

"Thanks guys it means a lot but uh can we call you back later? We got some buisness to take care of" Rich said hoping the two would take the hint.

"Yeah totally talk to you guys laterrr." Michael said as he hung up the phone.

"I swear if one more person calls us I will literally through myself out this window." Jeremy huffed.

"Do me a favor and through me first?" 

"Wouldn't I technically be doing that by throwing myself right now?"

"Fuck off smartass." Michael said as he rolled his eyes.

"Dude its only 1pm what the hell are we gonna do for the rest of the day?"

"Rest of the day?" Michael questioned.

"That's how the movies always end right? everything goes back to normal the next day."

"Well I don't know dude what do you wanna do?"

"yknow what? let's watch one of those movies and see if there's anything we could do in the meantime." 

"That plan is just so idiotic it might work." Michael teased.

"Do enlighten me, whats your grand idea Mikey?" Jeremy's tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Fine whatever as long as it doesn't turn into netflix and chill" 

Jeremy literally cringed at those words.

"Yeah Mike cuz I totally wanna fuck myself."

"I woudn't be surprised if it was one of your many kinks."

"THAT TEARS IT." Jeremy exclaimed as he chased Michael who bolted out the door and down the stairs. Michael made a bee line for the couch and made it there before Jeremy could stop him. Jeremy arrived a split second after and began to tickle Michael senseless. Since it was essentially his own body, he knew exactly how to make Michael squeal.

"J-JAY STOP IM SORRYYYYYY" Michael said in between laughs.

"That's what I thought."

"Just put the damn movie on."

6 hours later and the boys had watched 3 movies and still had no clue on how to solve their problem.

"This is hopeless!" Jeremy said as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Jay wait. What if we just have to sleep? Like it doesn't have to be the next day?" 

"I'm willing to try anything at this point." 

Michael laid himself down on the couch and motioned for Jeremy to join him. Jeremy placed himself so he was directly cuddled into Michaels side. The boys were so exhausted from the day's activity's that sleeping was an easy task. In less than 3 minutes both boys knocked out.

"Son? I didn't wanna wake you guys before but I ordered pizza so if you're hungry its in the kitchen." Jeremy's dad said as he shook his shoulder gently. Jeremy groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Uh okay dad thanks." he replied. He looked to his left and saw a surpisingly peaceful sleeping Michael hugged into his chest. 

'Holy shit it actually worked!' Jeremy though to himself. He gently began to rub Michaels back to try and wake him up.

"Mikeyyy" Jeremy cooed.

"Jay what is it?" Michael said grumpily as he opened his eyes.

"Look down."

"What are you on about- oh."  Michael said as he saw his red sweater move with him.

"HOLY SHITIT ACTUALLY WORKED." Michael exclaimed.

"I know dude you're such a genius!" Jeremy said as he pulled Michael in for a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Michael said happily.

"For fixing this mess! obviously." Jeremy said with a goofy grin on his face.

"I mean it was pure luck really."

"Don't sell yourself short Mike, Im starving though and I smell pizza so wanna go grab a slice?"

"Jeremy Heere, always such a gentleman." Michael teased.

"Keep talking like that and I'm eating your slices." Jeremy said as he ran towards the kitchen.

"JEREMY I SWEAR TO GOD." Michael said as he chased after his boyfriend. Both boys errupted into a fit of laughter as they retrieved their dinner and went up to Jeremy's room to eat and watch tv until Michael had to go home.


End file.
